memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Ferengis
thumb|El primer ferengi en aparèixer a [[Star Trek i qui fa el primer contacte oficial amb la Federació.]] Els ferengis són una de les [[humanoide]s de l'univers de Star Trek. Apareixen per primera vegada al capítol 4 de la primera temporada de Star Trek: La nova generació (L'últim destacament) i fan el seu primer contacte amb la Federació Unida de Planetes el 2364 al planeta Delphi Ardu. La seva cultura es caracteritza per tenir una obsessió malaltissa pel comerç i els esforços constants d'estafar a al gent tot fent negocis. També són coneguts per la seva perspicàcia comercial i d'explotació de les dones. El seu planeta, Ferenginar, és el centre de l'Aliança Ferengi i és regit pel gran Nagus. Com la major part de la seva cultura, la seva religió es basa en els principis del capitalisme: ofereixen pregàries i ofrenes monetàries al benaurat Exchequer, amb l'esperança d'entrar al "Tresor Diví" després de la mort. Concepte i creació En un principi els ferengis estaven destinats a substituir els klingons a La nova generació, però els espectadors no acabaven d'acceptar que uns éssers tant ridículs poguessin ser una amenaça militar constant. Així, Paramount els rebutjà com a enemics principals i passaren a aparèixer de tant en tant per molestar fent-ho amb un estil un xic còmic. Paramount va fer reviure els romulans i creà el borg per substituir-los. La primera menció sobre els ferengis la fa el líder Gropple Bandi Zorn al primer capítol (Trobada a Farpoint) quan explica que és amenaçat per part seva de vendre l'estació Farpoint. Curiosament, les referències internes a Star Trek: Espai profund 9 deixen clar que els klingons i els cardassians tenien intercanvis comercials amb els ferengis anys enrere, no obstant, aquesta informació no arriba a mans de la federació fins molts anys posteriors. A la cronologia interna de Star Trek, la primera menció dels ferengis és donada el 2151 per un extraterrestre, al no conèixer l'espècie, però, no queda constància. i el primer contacte amb els humans es dóna uns mesos més tard en la nau Enterprise (NX-01), no obstant, al no dir en cap moment el nom de la seva espècie queden anotats com uns simples pirates. Biologia thumb|Tres ferengis. Els ferengis són una espècie humanoide, una mica més baixos que els humans, en general fan un metre i mig. El seu crani és allargat en la part posterior amb dos grans embalums al front. També tenen una dentadura de 32 dents afilades, i el seu nas sol ser ample i arrugat. Les seves orelles tenen una gran quantitat de terminacions nervioses, que les fan especialment sensibles donant-les una gran capacitat auditiva, en les dones aquestes orelles són menys pronunciades, i si més no en els homes tenen zones erògenes. La seva sang és de color groga Tenen quatre lòbuls al cervell que els fan immunes als poder telepàtics dels vulcanians i els betazoides, tot i que els betazoides, amb esforç poden notar les seves sensacions, les ungles són de color blau i tenen sis dits dels peus, això pot veure's en un dels episodis de DS9 de la setena temporada en què en Quark es fa un pedicura perquè erròniament creu que serà el pròxim Gran Nagus. En Data en una ocasió esmenta "sembla més fort del que aparenta" referint-se a un ferengi, però en els episodis posteriors, es mostren significativament més febles que un humà mitjà. La freqüència cardíaca d'un ferengi és molt més ràpida que la d'un humà, fins i tot en repòs, el nombre de bategs per minut és tant alt que per un humà suposaria un atac de cor. Quan els ferengi es senten amenaçats, tenen por o s'han fet mal solen emetre un xiclet molt agut i continuat. L'esperança de vida d'un ferengi és una mica superior als 100 anys. Característiques Els ferengis són conscients que els humans i moltes altres espècies els miren per sobre els ulls tractant-los com una societat mancada d'avenços tecnològics o culturals. Al mateix temps, els ferengis veuen a les altres espècies amb poca autoestima, tot i que en estar amb contacte regular amb els humans, la seva imatge ha millorat en comparació. Si bé la seva crítica que els humans van tardar més de 6.000 anys a desenvolupar un sistema de banca central després del començament de la seva civilització pot semblar que no té força moral, altres arguments poden ser més convincents. thumb|200px|En [[Quark és un ferengi de la estació Espai profund 9.]] * En teoria, cada transacció de negocis que fa un ferengi es regeix per una o vàries de les 285 regles d'adquisició, tot i que les pròpies normes ferengi donen llicència per a enganyar, robar, i doblegar la veritat per satisfer les seves necessitats. * Els ferengis són unes de les espècies menys bèŀliques de l'univers Star Trek. Tot i haver tingut certes batalles amb altres espècies a la seva història, mai no han estat en mig d'una gran guerra. Fins i tot en mig d'una guerra els ferengis es preocupen més per com obtenir diners que en el seu benestar. Al llarg de la seva història, només han tingut un enemic, els borg, i és únicament perquè aquests ataquen deliberadament a totes les espècies amb que han tingut contacte. Pels borg, els ferengis són l'espècie 180. * Entre els ferengis pràcticament no hi ha racisme. De fet, com a bons comerciants que són mai no discriminen ningú pel seu físic, ja que això comportaria tenir menys clients. * Les revenges i els crims passionals pràcticament no existeixen, ja que aquestes accions no produeixen diners. La millor manera de venjar-se d'un ferengi és arruïnar-lo econòmicament. * Tot i que la meta d'un ferengi és l'acumulació de riqueses, la mobilitat dels seus ingressos és una pràctica bastant freqüent. La societat ferengi està basada en una meritocràcia molt estricta: l'aristocràcia, el nepotisme, l'oligarquia i la dictadura són pràcticament desconegudes. De fet, el Gran Nagus Zek rebutjà el seu propi fill, Krax, quan després de posar-lo a prova fingint la seva mort va veure que no estava capacitat pel càrrec. * Tot i els possibles beneficis de l'energia nuclear, els ferengis mai no fan proves d'armes nuclears a l'atmosfera. A més, no solen creure en la venda de productes d'ús regular que siguin inherentment perillosos, ja que reduiria la seva base de clients. Per exemple, inventaren el synthehol pel seu ús com un substitut inofensiu per l'alcohol etílic. No obstant, són coneguts per vendre armes a tots dos bàndols en una guerra, tot i saber les conseqüències que pot comportar. * Els ferengis tenen una forta ètica de treball, fomenten l'economia i l'estalvi en el consum conspicu. Quan un ferengi fa una gran compra, és probable que sigui una cosa molt útil per a l'obtenció de beneficis addicionals. Són exceŀlents administradors i comptables, ja que mantenir un bon control en un negoci és clau per produir el major benefici possible. * Els ferengis no tenen cap sistema de classes (exceptuant al Gran Nagus). Tot i que el seu estat és determinat completament per les riqueses, consideren absurd establir una clientela "de luxe" quan seria possible obtenir beneficis en la venda de béns a les persones menys afortunades. De fet, la creença ferengi al "Gran Material Continuum", un anàleg del mercat lliure sense restriccions, sovint els porta a la gran longitud per a satisfer les necessitats d'un client potencial i per trobar un mercat per les seves mercaderies. * En un episodi de EP9, hi ha una conversa entre en Quark i en Benjamin Sisko, on en Quark li discuteix que els ferengis són una espècie més civilitzada que els humans: *: Quark: Em sembla que ja sé perquè els humans no els agradem. *: Sisko: Ara no Quark. *: Quark: En el meu perer, els homes solien ser molt semblants als ferengis: cobdiciosos, adquisitius, interessats només en el resultat. Som un recordatori constant d'una part del seu passat que els agradaria oblidar. *: Sisko: Ara no tenim temps per això Quark. *: Quark: Estàs passant per alt alguna cosa, comandant. Els éssers humans solien ser molt pitjor que nosaltres. L'esclavitud, els camps de concentració, les guerres interesteŀlars… totes aquestes successos de pura barbàrie, no estan en la nostra història. Ho veus? No som com vostès… som millor. Etimologia El terme "ferengi" i és similar als noms en àrab per als comerciants europeus i per extensió a tots els occidentals. Tant la paraula àrab i el nom es pronuncien /fɛrɪŋɡi/. El nom probablement es deriva de la paraula àrab faranj o ifranj, "francs", o possiblement de la paraula persa farangi, que significa "estranger". A Etiòpia, ferenj o ferenji té el mateix significat. L'origen del nom és probablement dels grecs bizantins que eren els veïns occidentals, aquest ús es va estendre al Pròxim Orient, Àsia, Àfrica i fins i tot la Xina. Les grecs encara fan servir frágkoi (φράγκοι) com un exònim per als europeus occidentals. El terme va ser usat com un terme despectiu en part a l'Índia per designar els britànics, però, la paraula s'utilitza sovint en una manera afectuosa. L'ús de Star Trek es deriva de l'anterior. "Nagus" és la denominació del cap d'estat ferengi. De mateix manera es pronuncia "Negus", una paraula presa de les llengües etíopes, va ser fins fa unes dècades la denominació del cap d'Etiòpia d'Estat de diversos segles. Societat Cultura Els ferengis són originaris dels planeta Ferenginar, situat al centre de l'Aliança Ferengi al quadrant alfa. La cultura ferengi està basada en el capitalisme no regulat, conceptes com ara: els sindicats, la llicència per malaltia, les vacances o el pagament per les hores extres són considerats com a moviments abominables, ja que podrien interferir amb l'explotació dels treballadors. A més de les regles d'adquisició, els ferengis també reconeixen les cinc etapes de l'adquisició: l'estupefacció, la justificació, l'adquisició, l'obsessió, i la revenda. Les cinc etapes de l'adquisició estan basada en les cinc etapes del dol. La cultura ferengi és una de les més sexistes vistes fins el moment a l'univers de Star Trek, els matrimonis són contractes comercials entre el nuvi i el pare de la núvia d'un període determinat, normalment 5 anys. El pagament es sol fer quan neix el primer fill. Les dones ferengi se'ls té prohibit: obtenir beneficis, comprar roba, parlar amb estranys i viatjar entre altres coses, si no han parlat abans amb el ferengi de major edat de la casa. Tradicionalment, les dones ferengi suavitzaven l'alimentació dels membres de la seva família masticant-lo abans. Actualment, encara es poden vendre a través de lingots d'or premsat en "latínium", la principal forma de moneda de curs legal, aquest acte, és admirat en la societat ferengi. A finals del segle XXIV (finals de la sèrie de Deep Space Nine) les dones formen un 53,5% de la població ferengi, molts es van adonar que la prohibició de la dona en el món del comerç, comportava una gran pèrdua d'ingressos, això provocar l'aparició d'un moviment liderat per l'Ishka la qual influenciava al Gran Nagus Zek amb intenció de reformar les lleis. thumb|200px|left|En [[Nog, el primer ferengi en unir-se a la Federació Unida de Planetes.]] Finalment no es dóna només un canvi en el paper de la dona, sinó que comença una reforma del capitalisme ferengi, amb canvis històrics en la política d'esquerra, l'atenció a la salut universal, els drets dels treballadors… El gran Nagus proposa a Rom com al seu successor el qual segueix aquesta nova ideologia al tenir unes idees molt més liberals, compassives i sensibles que la majoria dels ferengis. Quan un ferengi mor, no se li fa mai una autòpsia, ni se l'enterra ni se l'incinera, abans de morir (si pot) el ferengi en qüestió posa el seu cos a subhasta, un cop mort es talla el cos en trossos molt petits (fins a fer-ne una papilla), s'assequen al buit i s'embassen en una capsa petita transparent per poder-lo conservar, aquests trossos es venen per tenir-lo de record com una vida digna. Hi ha un minoria ferengi que són coneguts com els eliminadors, pagant un xifra, s'encarreguen de matar a qualsevol persona. Aquest sector de la societat, no els agrada amb la majoria del ferengis, no per matar persones, ja que un negoci és un negoci, sinó perquè són psicòpates, els dóna més plaer l'acció de matar que els beneficis que els comporta, a més poden matar a possibles comerciants i no és bo pels negocis. Un dels components importants de la cuina ferengi són els insectes i altres invertebrats petits. Alguns, com els cucs de tubs o els verds, es serveixen gairebé sembre quan encara són vius (com en el plat klingon gaghan), mentre que altres es serveixen en gelatina o en forma de suc. Les begudes més populars són l'Eelwasser i la Slug-O-Cola. La cuina ferengi ha aconseguit poca acceptació entre les altres cultures, exceptuant alguns casos. Fora de Ferenginar, molts ferengis gaudeixen del menjar de les altres cultures. No obstant, molts ferengis tenen un una aversió especial per l'alimentació humana. En diversos capítols de DS9, en Quark expressa la seva aversió extrema per la cervesa Root, que la descriu com: molt bombollosa, embafadora i feliç, com la Federació. Tradicionalment quan un convidat és benvingut a casa d'un ferengi (també els liquidadors o d'altres funcionaris, en particular), l'amfitrió fa la següent salutació: "Benvinguts a casa nostra. Si us plau poseu la seva empremta digital sobre les renúncies legals i dipositeu la seva quota d'admissió a la ranura de la porta. Recordeu, la meva casa és casa meva". El convidat respon: "Com són els seus continguts". Hi ha una determinada branca del govern ferengi coneguda com l'Autoritat del Comerç Ferengi (els seus agents són coneguts com a liquidadors), són universalment odiats per tots els ferengis i una paròdia de la Internal Revenue Service dels Estats Units. El liquidador Brunt, és un personatge recurrent a la DS9, el qual sempre que es troba amb en Quark hi ha disputes. Un dels passatemps preferits dels ferengis és el joc estratègic Tongo, el qual es juga amb cartes i una ruleta.> En cada torn el jugador té l'opció de "evadir", "confrontar", "adquirir", o "retir". Hi ha un capitonat mundial de Tongo que es celebra cada any a Ferenginar. Un altre joc ferengi bastant popular és el Dabo És molt similar al Tongo, es requereixen deu jugadors els quals es posen davant una roda i en cada torn tenen l'opció de "compra", "vendre" o "convertir" l'or premsat en "latínium" en preparació pel següent gir de la roda. És habitual que l'amfitrió porti unes dones atractives per treure diners els rivals i distreure'ls. Tot i que en la cultura ferengi existeix la pena capital, no és la pitjor sentència que tenen, per sobre està la revocació de la llicència dels seus negocis. Aquesta sentència prohibeix el ferengi en qüestió obtenir beneficis i l'obliga a viure sense possessions. Apart de viure en la misèria, aquesta sentència provoca que després de la mort el ferengi vagi a la Volta de l'eterna misèria, el que vindria a ser el seu infern. Religió El concepte de l'altre vida per un ferengi és un mirall on es veuen plens de riqueses. Quan un ferengi mor, es diu que es troba davant el benaurat Exchequer, el qual revisa els seus estats financers en vida. Si al llarg de la vida s'obtenen bons beneficis, aquest entra al cel ferengi: El tresor diví, on la subhasta celestial li permet fer una oferta en una nova vida. Els ferengis que no han tingut uns bons beneficis, són condemnats a la Volta de l'eterna misèria. Quan un Ferengi resa o fa una reverència, ho fa sostenen amb les mans i els canells junts un bol. Una pregària típica ferengi comença amb la frase: "Benaurat Exchequer, la cobdícia és eterna, accepte aquest suborn, per obrir-te les orelles i poder escoltar aquest assumpte del teu deutor més humil." Com és típic, la pregaria va acompanyada d'un tros de latínium en una estàtua petita de l'Exchequer de la semblança. Al final de la guerra contra el domini, el 2375, el 40% dels ferengis van deixar de creure en el Tresor diví. Els ferengis fan peregrinacions periòdiques al Wall Street de la Terra, el qual el veuen com un lloc sagrat de comerç i negocis. Economia i comerç Pels ferengis el comerç, els negocis i la necessitat d'anar acumulant riqueses ho és absolutament tot. Per un ferengi no hi ha diferencia entre el comerç i el plaer. Tenen una obsessió malaltissa amb els diners i sempre estan pensant maneres d'obtenir-ne més, hi ha una metàfora en la cultura ferengi que descriu el comerç com la força vinculant de tota la vida a l'univers: Hi ha milions de mons, tots amb molt d'una cosa i poc d'un altre. El continu és un riu que flueix el corrent d'aquells que tenen el que volen. Segons aquest concepte, hi ha una quantitat finita de la riquesa i dels béns en l'univers, i tots els béns presos d'una part del "riu" ha de ser apropiadament substituïts o pagats per altres mètodes. Per tant, un ha d'estar prou informat dels desitjos i les necessitats dels altres per dur a terme adequadament els negocis. La moneda dels ferengi és or premsat en "latínium", el latínium és un líquid fictici, emmagatzemat en fulles, tires, barres o maons d'or en quantitats estandarditzades. El latínium es fa servir com a moneda de canvi ja que és un element que no es pot replicar amb cap tipus de tecnologia coneguda, el seu origen es troba en les estrelles. El comerç ferengi es basa en les 285 regles d'adquisició, el seu codi sagrat. La primera regle va ser escrita per Ginto, el primer Gran Nagus. El títol de "Regles d'adquisició", va ser escollida com una estratagema de màrqueting inteŀligent (ja que les regles no són més que directrius), Ginto enumerà la primera regla amb el número #162, amb la finalitat de crear una demanda per les altres 161 normes que encara no havien estat escrites. La majoria de les regles van ser escrites per Ira Steven Behr, productor de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", i ha publicat moltes d'elles en el llibre Les Regles d'adquisició Ferengi, la cobertura que els crèdits de l'autor com "per Quark com va dir a Ira Steven Behr". Algunes de les regles d'adquisició mencionades al llarg de les sèries: * 1''' - Un cop et facis amb els seus diners, no els tornis mai. * '''6 - No deixis escapar una oportunitat per culpa un vincle familiar. * 17 - Un tracte és un tracte, però només entre ferengis. * 23 - No hi ha res més important que la salud, exceptuant els diners.< * 34 - La guerra és bona pels negocis. * 35 - La pau és bona pels negocis. * 111 - Tracta els teus deutors com a parents, explote'ls.< * 112 - Mai vagis al llit amb la germana del cap. * 125 - No pots fer tractes si estas mort. * 190 - Escoltau tot, no confiïs en res. * 211 - Els empleats són els esglaons de l'escala de l'èxit, no dubtis a passar-hi per sobre. Llenguatge En les sèries de Star Trek, pràcticament totes les espècies parlen en anglès (la llengua original de les sèries) gràcies al traductor universal que tradueix dues llengües de forma instantània, no obstant, els ferengis són una de les poques espècies que apareixen amb llengua pròpia. En més d'una ocasió es veu la llengua ferengi escrita i com tenen traductors universals propis per poder-se comunicar. L'escriptura ferengi s'assembla a un diagrama de flux amb molts angles de 60º. El text irradia del centre cap l'exterior i sol tenir un hexàgon al centre. Com a resultat del clima plujós del seu planeta, els ferengis tenen 178 paraules diferents pel terme "pluja". thumb|La Torre del comerç. Geografia i arquitectura El planeta natal dels ferengis, és Ferenginar, un de classe M, la capital del planeta i de l'Aliança Ferengi és la Torre del comerç. L'atmosfera de Ferenginar és molt estable, pràcticament sempre està plovent, el qual crea un clima pantanós. Els edificis ferengis, són generalment baixos, en forma de cúpula i amb estretes portes. Amb els seus 40 pisos, la Torre del comerç és l'edifici més alt del planeta. La Torre del comerç, és el mercat sagrat dels ferengis i la llar del gran Nagus. El planeta Ferenginar no apareix fins la tercera temporada de Espai profund 9. El planeta Ferenginar, té estrictes normes pels visitants, si bé és com els altres planetes que té duanes per entrar i sortir, també té una tarifa per hores, a més a més hi ha una gran taxa d'impostos, s'ha de pagar per tot, per exemple a la Torre del comerç, utilitzar l'ascensor: 7 fitxes, seure en una cadira: 3 fitxes, estar d'en peus: 1 fitxa… Aliança Ferengi thumb|left|200px|Logotip de l'Aliança Ferengi. L'Aliança Ferengi, és una associació que avarca diversos planetes situat al nord-est de la federació. És un grup relativament petit però té un paper molt important en l'economia del quadrant. L'Aliança Ferengi és dirigida pel Gran Nagus, seguit pels seus subordinats de l'Autoritat de Comerç Ferengi. El principal (molt possiblement l'únic) objectiu de l'aliança és obtenir beneficis sigui com sigui. Antigament l'Aliança Ferengi era un grup armat que sacsejaven les naus que es trobaven (com els pirates), no obstant aquestes pràctiques ja no es fan des de que van descobrir que el comerç amb finalitats pacífiques (les quals entren les estafes) és molt més rendible. L'Aliança Ferengi opera en una societat estrictament patriarcal en la qual les dones tenen prohibit portar roba o sortir de la casa, i no poden fer absolutament res amb ànims de lucre. Hi ha una forta presència de ferengis al voltant de la base esteŀlar Espai profund 9 degut al forat de cuc que uneix el quadrant alfa amb el quadrant gamma. Els ferengis tenen molta mala fama entre les espècie dels seu sector, fins i tot a l'acadèmia de la federació s'ensenya a com no caure en les seves estratagemes, per això al veure un nou món on ningú els coneix, saben que la probabilitats d'estafar algun client és més fàcil. L'Aliança es va mantenir neutral durant la Guerra del Domini la qual acaba amb gran part del quadrant Alfa. Els efectes de la guerra a l'Aliança són desconeguts, tot i que és probable que hagin patit les dificultats econòmiques degut el coŀlapse de les economies veïnes. Tecnologia Les naus esteŀlars més comunes dels ferengis són les D’Kora, també conegudes com a "Bàrbars del Caos". Tot i ser principalment naus de comerç, les D’Kora estan capacitades per el combat, portant torpedes de fotons i disruptors. Són pràcticament tant potents com les naus de la federació però només tenen la meitat de la tripulació. Una altre tipus de nau ferengi és la Marauder (magatotis), les quals han demostrat ser les més rendibles en el sentit del cost-efecte. Són generalment propietat de grans empresaris i de l'Autoritat de Comerç Ferengi. Són molt personificables en el sentit de poder afegir noves armes o sistemes de defenses. La gran majoria de la tecnologia ferengi és robada o comprada, la cultura ferengi mai inverteix diners, recursos i temps en la investigació (no existeixen ferengis científics), ja que no és un mitjà rendible per aconseguir diners. Història Antigament, no hi havia cap control en la societat ferengi, sempre estaven en disputes. Aproximadament el 9000 aC, s'inicià una nova etapa de control anomenada Edat de l'intercanvi on aparegué el primer Gran Nagus (Ginto), i es començaren a dictar les regles d'adquisició. El 1947, va haver el primer contacte entre humans i ferengis per part d'en Quark, en Rom i en Nog (tot i que la història no marcà aquest succés, oficialment, s'estavellà un globus meteorològic) a Roswell, Nou Mèxic. En algun moment entre el 1947 i el 2151, els ferengis compraren els motors de corbatura als Breen. Fou un intercanvi per part d'un estel Breen a canvi de la titularitat de diversos cometes de gel del sistema esteŀlar ferengi, així com un satèŀlit natural de gel petit i totes les regions de l'Àrtic de Ferenginar. Els Breen després partiren de l'espai ferengi, per no tornar mai més. És un mite comú entre els ferengis que s'emportà les regions àrtiques amb ell, mai s'ha comprovat per què els ferengis no els agrada el fred i mai han anat a mirar-ho. El 2151 un grup de 4 ferengis van fer el primer contacte amb l'espècie humana quan van assaltar l'Enterprise (NX-01), al capítol 19 de la primera temporada de Star Trek: Enterprise (Adquisició). No obstant al no revelar el nom de la seva espècie, el nom de “Ferengis” no va quedar constància en el registre de la Flota Esteŀlar, però al capítol 13 de la mateixa temporada (Estimat doctor) els Valakians diuen que van contactar amb dues espècies més a part d'ells, i una d'elles eren els ferengis. El primer contacte oficial amb la Federació Unida de Planetes fou el 2364 (data esteŀlar 41386.4) amb la USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Els ferengis al llarg de la seva història mai han estat en cap gran guerra, aquest fet es deu principalment perquè només els interessen els diners, els motius religiosos i la fan d'expandir un gran imperi (dos dels principals motius pels quals comencen les guerres) no estan en la seva cultura. Fins i tot en la guerra entre la Federació contra el Domini es mantenen imparcials, només han tingut un sol enemic a la seva història, els borg i és perquè aquests ataquen indiscriminadament a tots. Ferengis coneguts Els ferengis més coneguts són: * Quark: Propietari del Bar d'en Quark a la Promenade de l'estació espacial Espai profund 9, és el ferengi que apareix més en les sèries. * Rom: Germà petit d'en Quark. * Nog: Fill d'en Rom i primer ferengi a unir-se a la federació. * Zek: També conegut com a gran Nagus (el seu càrrec), és el líder dels ferengis. * Ishka: Mare d'en Quark i d'en Rom. * Brunt: Liquidador de l'Autoritat de Comerç Ferengi. Recepció En més d'una ocasió els ferengis han estat acusats de ser una representació dels antisemites. En el llibre Religions of Star Trek s'explica com la religió ferengi sembla gairebé una paròdia del judaisme tradicional. Els crítics han assenyalat una inquietant correlació entre els atributs ferengi (L'amor a l'anim de lucre el qual anuŀla la decència de la comunitat, el dimorfisme sexual del cap, les orelles en aquest cas) i els estereotips negatius del judaisme. El comentarista Jonah Goldberg escrigué que els ferengis van ser retratats a La nova generació com: Capitalistes fugitius amb fuets que semblen una barreja entre caricatures nazis i Nosferatu. El fet que els quatre personatges ferengis més coneguts: Quark, Nog, Rom i Zek, siguin interpretats pels actors jueus: Armin Shimerman, Aron Eisenberg, Max Grodénchik i Wallace Shawn contribueix a aquesta teoria. Enllaços externs i altres versions * * * Categoria:Races de Star Trek bg:Ференги de:Ferengi en:Ferengi eo:Ferengoj es:Ferengis fr:Ferengi ja:フェレンギ nl:Ferengi pl:Ferengi pt-br:Ferengi ro:Ferengi ru:Ференги sr:Ференгији